ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Fujioka
Character Outline Haruhi Fujioka (藤岡 ハルヒ, Fujioka Haruhi) is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is an intelligent first-year student from a middle-class ("poor" to Ouran standards) family who attends the Ouran Academy on a special scholarship that requires her to rank first in her class. She joined the Ouran Host Club to pay off a ¥8,000,000 debt after breaking an expensive vase which was for an auction. At first, due to her short hair and androgynous clothes, everyone thinks that she is a feminine-looking/gay boy (apart from Kyoya Ootori, who knew she was a girl from the beginning.) Even after the club found out her true gender, Haruhi still dresses in the male uniform and pretends to be male so she can work off her debt as a host. Personality "]] Haruhi is above all independent and straight-forward and believes that your gender should not define your personality. Since she was raised differently from her other classmates, she displays more practical, down to earth, responsible qualities and is not easily swooned by the charms of the other hosts like the other girls. Even when she first meets the hosts, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming immediately infatuated like most of the girls. Haruhi has a deeper voice than other female students, so she is not easily recognized as a girl. Although habitually unflappable, it is shown that she fears thunderstorms (astrophobia), which terrify her to the point that she is stricken with paralysis. She enjoys peace and quiet, doesn't mind working, and is a fanatic about fancy tuna, which is used as a bribe to get her involved in some of the more odd Host Club schemes. At her old school, she had many friends and was asked out a lot, showing she was somewhat more sociable than at Ouran. Even so, she becomes a popular Host with her regular conversation and charming smile. She often shows her exasperation and distaste for the club, and even her fellow members, when she really does care deeply about them, as they do for her though not all will admit it (Kyoya,"Mori"). Appearance Haruhi is introduced with a very boyish look: short hair, big glasses, and a baggy outfit. She has brown hair which she cut shortly after a boy stuck gum in there a few days before school. She sometimes has to wear a long wig that resembles how her hair used to be. Clients often comment on her big, shining eyes, saying they give her a more girlish look; the shining is actually caused by her contacts, which the Host Club gave her after realizing that she had some "potential". Throughout the course of the series, many people - girls and boys - grow a crush on her after seeing her charming smile. She resembles her late mother who was a lawyer. She has worn the girl uniforms at Ouran a few times, usually as a disguise. Just before she left to study abroad, she revealed to the school she was infact a girl. The students seemed to have already realized this, but what they thought they realized was that Haruhi was a crossdresser. Relationships Haruhi is seen entering into a romantic relationship with Tamaki Suoh in chapter 81 of the manga. But you may have seen her giving her first kiss to a girl! Although, Tamaki caused it by pushing her into the girl when trying to stop her from kissing her on the cheek (A reward the Host Club offered in a dance competition). At the end of chapter 80 of the series, she admits she's in love with Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki says in chapter 81 that he loves her too. Tamaki Suoh At the beginning of the series Tamaki sees Haruhi as nothing more than a peasant boy, but feels attracted to her in a way that he probably couldn't explain if he hadn't of found out she was a girl towards the end of the chapter. He asked Haruhi to join the Host Club because she broke a rare vase that was worth ¥8,000,000 yen. For the most part of the series, he has an underlying love for Haruhi which he explains as "Fatherly Love" to the others, not understanding himself that the feeling he has for her is in actually in fact love. Haruhi just thinks he is an idiot and slowly falls for his charm even though she doesn't know why. It is only after Haruhi is kidnapped by some people who work for the Suoh company does Tamaki realize that the love he has for her is in fact love and not fatherly love. He then gets upset when he gets brushed off by Haruhi as he strongly believes that she loves him back. Haruhi confesses her love for him when he goes to see his mother. He then returns that with a kiss and goes with her when she goes to study abroad. They now live together. Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka Haruhi's (cross dressing) father. While Ranka is an extremely doting and overly energetic father, it shows to be a huge contrast upon Haruhi's very dry and uninterested personality. The two love each other very much, although Haruhi doesn't really show her affection through words. Also her father's personality is very close to Tamaki's, which is how Haruhi knows how to put up with Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Haruhi is a very important part of the twin's lives, for she was the first person to "enter their world" by being able to tell them apart and give a good reason for how she tells them apart. At first, Haruhi just views them as spoiled brats that only annoy her, but during their real fight, Haruhi becomes very worried about them, because Kaoru would not tell her why they were fighting and Hikaru was avoiding her. After this, she feels really guilty about not being able to help. So she tries to be more open to listen to them if they have any problems, realizing that she does care for them. A running gag in the manga is the twins being very hypocritical. It's unknown if they do this on purpose, and Haruhi pointing out that they do the same thing of whatever they were criticizing. (Ex. When Haruhi met the twins parents for the first time, the twins were just like their mother, but claimed they weren't and were more "Shy like Father" to which Haruhi responds: "Am I supposed to laugh right now?") Both twins had confessed their love for Haruhi, to which she was shocked and never even suspected. After Hikaru had confessed his love to Haruhi, she became really nervous and didn't know how to respond. When she told him that she couldn't go out with him and only considered him to be a friend, he caught her off guard by asking if she loved Tamaki. At first she answered that she respected him, but the second time he asked she said "yes". Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan. It has many meanings depending on the kanji used, but it normally means "Spring Day". Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka) means "wisteria hill". It can also denote someone who lives near or on Mount Fuji. Gallery Haruhi To This To That.jpg|This show how Haruhi looks in middle school to how she looked when the host club first met Haruhi. Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi showing her true gender to the host club by wearing the girl's uniform and saying she'll refere to calling boy's "Dude and Bro" (English Dub.) haruhifujioka18.jpg|Episode 8: Haruhi wears a dress. Her things was said to be re-packed by his father forcing Haruhi to wear the dress without any other choice. Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slipped Haruhifujioka37rs.png Host-Club-ouran-high-school-host-club-2812180-1600-1200.jpg Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdays that were suggested for her associated with the changing of the seasons and floral themes. *Hunny calls her "Haru-chan." *Tamaki calls her "daughter" and wants her to dress more girly - so do the twins. *Haruhi kissed a girl on her first kiss to pay off one-third of her debt. *Her mother died when she was 5 years old *It was stated that when Haruhi was in middle school, she received confessions from boys at least once a month. *The order in which the Host Club members realized Haruhi was a girl was: Kyoya, Hunny, Hikaru & Kaoru ,Takashi, then Tamaki. Quotes *"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." *"Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway. It's what's on the inside that counts." *"A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change." *''(To Suzushima)'' "That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her?" * "I hate all these damn rich people." *(To Tamaki) You enlarged my photo?! How dare you?! *''(To the Hitachiin Twins) ''You know, I can take it off by myself if you tell me so. *(Tamaki) Haruhi... (Haruhi) Ow..ow...One of my contacts slipped....(Tamaki) Con..? (Haruhi) Whew! It came out! *Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?! Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students